<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Stars Die by Stargazer_Nebula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463141">When the Stars Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_Nebula/pseuds/Stargazer_Nebula'>Stargazer_Nebula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anomalies are bad, Dust is a dirty cheater, Especially when they wield chaos, I like to imagine Betty is part of Nightmare's gang, I might add Paperjam later, I really like hurting the Star Sanses don't I, M/M, Overprotective Nightmare, Some chapters are longer than others, This is copied over from Wattpad, there is some swearing, this is unedited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_Nebula/pseuds/Stargazer_Nebula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Star Sanses were loved by everyone.</p><p>They protected the Multiverse and its numerous AUs from people like Nightmare and his gang, as well as some secret foes that no one really knew about. They weren't always the easiest to talk to or get along with, but everyone loved them all the same. Ink was the main protector of the AUs, Dream was the guardian of all positive feelings, and Blue was... Blue. One of the last survivors of Underswap, which had been broken beyond repair after a huge fight between the Star Sanses and Nightmare's gang.</p><p>As much as they hate to admit it, the bad guys do like the company of the Star Sanses. They find enjoyment in watching them be idiots together, and always get a rush of excitement when they see them coming to stop them. It was difficult to explain. They'd never thought there would be a day when an agreement was reached between them.</p><p>They especially had never thought that there would be a day they'd have to say goodbye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>sans/sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the Stars Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I brought tacos! Oh, and ambrosia, for my dearest friend Dream!"</p><p>Blue announced his arrival rather loudly, though the two who were there were used to it. He was more based off of a Papyrus than a Sans, after all. They tended to talk really loudly, especially the more emotional they got. In his hands he was carrying a picnic basket which had wrapped up tacos and a container of ambrosia. Behind him, Carrot and Shamrock waved farewell to him. With the portal that connected the Doodle Sphere to the Omega Timeline closed up, there was nothing to worry about.</p><p>Not that there would've been, anyway, because the Star Sanses and the Omega Timeline were on good terms with each other. They weren't allied with each other, as CORE!Frisk was a neutral character, and the Omega Timeline was supposed to be a safe haven for the survivors of destroyed AUs and genocide timelines. The only hypothetical situation where the Omega Timeline would get involved with conflict was if the Multiverse was on its last legs. And as long as the Star Sanses were around, that would never happen!</p><p>He joyously skipped over to where Dream was. The guardian of positive feelings was keeping a close eye on the AU files, swiping the screen before him to check the numerous timelines and AUs. He glanced over at him for a moment as he came up, but was quick to redirect his attention back to the AUs. Blue didn't mind this, he knew how important of a job it was, not to mention how seriously Dream took his duties. He opened up the basket and handed Dream the container of ambrosia.</p><p>"How have the AUs been?" He asked, trying to make conversation.</p><p>"They've been stable. Nothing has changed as far as I've seen," Dream replied. "Though I'm sure Ink would be able to find something."</p><p>"Where is he, anyway? He's usually the one doing this."</p><p>"He's... somewhere. He was just over there a few minutes ago, but I don't even know how long it's been since I last checked. Um, I think he was working on repairing an AU."</p><p>"This early? I'm no expert when it comes to AUs or what it takes to make them and all, but I know it really drains him of his energy."</p><p>"Yeah... I'm worried that, if something does happen, he won't be at his best...."</p><p>"Hey, no need to worry, friend! This is Ink we're talking about-- the protector of the AUs! The creator of the Doodle Sphere! The one who stubs his toe and doesn't cry out!"</p><p>"Hey, I don't cry out!"</p><p>"What are you talking about? You scream like a little girl!"</p><p>"Do not!"</p><p>"Do too!"</p><p>"What are you two arguing about?"</p><p>Dream and Blue shut up when they heard the third voice pitch in. They turned around and saw Ink coming close to them, one of the AUs in his hands. Blue perked up at the sight of him, standing back up from the ground. He ran up to him and threw his arms around him, squeezing him tightly. Ink hugged back at an awkward angle, using the arm that wasn't being crushed by Blue, which was the same one holding the AU.</p><p>"I'm happy to see you too, Blue," Ink grinned. "What did I miss? I left and everything was fine, I come back and you two are arguing about something."</p><p>"Does Dream scream like a little girl?" Blue asked, which earned a glare from Dream.</p><p>"I'm telling you, I don't!" Dream hissed.</p><p>"Err... well.... I don't...." He stammered, fumbling with his scarf. "Oh! Let me check my scarf! Maybe I wrote something down...."</p><p>"How have you not run out of room on that?" Blue wondered, though he wasn't expecting an answer.</p><p>Ink made small, nearly inaudible sounds as he searched his scarf. If he thought something was important, he would write it down on his scarf. Stupid short memory of his. There were a bunch of little notes to himself and about events on his scarf. They were written extremely small, so it was already hard enough to read them, even without the smudges. Maybe CORE!Frisk could read it somewhat well, he didn't know. Or he'd forgotten.</p><p>"What does this say?" He asked them, showing them one of the notes he'd jotted down.</p><p>"Um.... hang on, it's tiny...." Dream mumbled, leaning forward to try and read the message. "Er... I thiiiiink it says something like.... it's something about Error."</p><p>"Well then that's not it," he quickly said.</p><p>"Hey, Ink, what AU is this anyway?" Blue asked, changing the subject.</p><p>He reached out and grabbed the AU from Ink's hand, who had been so focused on searching his scarf that he didn't have time to stop him. He made a "Hey!" as he reached to grab it back, but Blue summoned one of his bones from the ground and held it like a sword, using it to hold Ink back. They all knew that Ink could easily beat Blue in a fight, but they liked to humor the idea. Actually, Blue could probably beat Ink rather quickly if he outsmarted him, which wasn't very hard to do.</p><p>Blue took a closer look at the AU he'd grabbed from Ink. There were lots of pixel shapes glitching across the surface of it, the letters that spelled its name changing. Obviously it had been broken, hence its greatly damaged condition, but if the paper was still here then that meant it wasn't destroyed. Not entirely, anyway. Maybe it had been destroyed, but Ink was able to save its core code before it fully collapsed. That definitely would've pissed Error off.</p><p>He pressed on the paper to bring up the files of characters within it, the code of the areas within, and other things. He pressed the button to bring up the one-way window, which allowed them to look into AUs, but they couldn't be seen. The ruins carried the faint smell of tea, the outpost stand closest to them had bottles of honey and other sweet condiments, and the eatery in Snowdin was what caught his eye the most. Instead of saying Grillby's, it said Muffet's. And sure enough, inside of the place were several spider-themed desserts and drinks, such as spider donuts and spider cider.</p><p>Blue winced a bit at the sight of it all. Just to confirm his suspicions, he moved the window over to the AU's Skelebros' house. Two floors and decorated with Christmas lights on the outside, one mailbox that was empty and the other was overflowing with unopened letters and mail. He moved the window inside with ease, going up to the second floor. Specifically into a certain room... where he then paused.</p><p>This was Underswap, his AU.</p><p>"Blue...." Ink started. "Can I have the AU back now?"</p><p>"You were trying to fix my AU again," Blue whispered. "Why?"</p><p>"What do you mean why?" He asked, tilting his head, clearly dumbfounded. "It's your home. It's Carrot and Shamrock's home too. Don't you want it back?"</p><p>"Of course I do, but it's gone now," he replied. "Ink, please just stop wasting your energy. I know you guys didn't mean for my AU to be destroyed in the fight."</p><p>"It's not fair to you," Dream pitched in. "You deserve somewhere you can call home."</p><p>"I do have a home. It's in the Omega Timeline, with Papy and Chara," he stated.</p><p>"Blue, you always do things for me, let me do this for you," Ink said. "I can try and fix it. I can try and bring them all back! Doesn't that sound great?"</p><p>Blue pondered on it for a moment, turning the AU paper over in her hands. Of course he wanted his AU fixed and all of his friends back. He missed playing with Papy and Chara in the snow. He missed training and making tacos with Alphys. He missed watching Napstaton on the TV in the living room. And believe it or not, he actually missed Temmie a little bit, despite how the soulless thing had betrayed him so many times when Chara was using that RESET button.</p><p>But he'd heard from Reaper and his Toriel, who they all called Life for simplicity's sake, that bringing someone back from the dead was extremely unsafe. If a spirit didn't pass on after they died, or there was a failed reaping, chaos could break out. Blue had questioned what he'd meant by a failed reaping, but Reaper had said he needed to go and check on Geno. Life didn't say anything more about it either.</p><p>So while he wanted to have his AU and all of his friends back, while he wanted to have his Snowdin back, he knew it was better to leave it as it was. It wasn't like he was completely alone, either. Papy and Chara had managed to get out in time, and were safe in the Omega Timeline. They'd both been so worried about him, as he'd been worried about them.</p><p>"Ink, you need to stop," Blue said firmly. "We all know you can't bring people back from the dead. That was proven with X-Tale."</p><p>Ink visibly grimaced at the reminder of everything that had happened back then. Dream gave Blue a look of shock too, not quite expecting him of all people to bring up that painful reminder. He felt bad about it, especially since it wasn't Ink's fault, but he needed to be firm and strict with this. He just hoped nothing he said would strike too deep.</p><p>"Even if you do fix Underswap, how do we know it's gonna be just fine and dandy?" Blue questioned. "How do we know that Error won't just destroy it again?"</p><p>Ink was silent. Dream was too. Blue nervously glanced between the two of them, letting his conjured bone attack dissolve into the open air. Ink looked down guiltily, biting his lip. Blue placed the AU back into his hands.</p><p>"I just wanna do something nice for you..."</p><p>Blue internally sighed. Ink was the biggest idiot of their group and everyone knew it. He was clumsy, stupid, oblivious, and naive. But he was a good person. He always had to ask Dream and Blue for help. There had been more than one time when he'd tried to handle numerous tasks at once, thinking he was only bothering the two of them. Blue would never forget the one time they came back to the Doodle Sphere to find him working on five different AUs at once, on the verge of passing out.</p><p>He remembered what he'd brought for them and grinned. Reaching into the picnic basket he'd placed down, he grabbed one of the wrapped tacos. He shoved it into Ink's mouth, earning a muffled cry from the artist.</p><p>"If you wanna do something nice for me, then shut up and eat my tacos!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>